Radial piston pump and radial piston motors, more commonly referred to as hydrostatic pumps and motors, are well known. Such systems utilize hydraulic fluid from the radial piston pump to drive the radial piston motor with high efficiency and flexibility. The pressures developed within such types of equipment are quite high and the necessity for constant and complete lubrication of all bearings and mating surfaces is obvious. In addition, since the system depends upon the transport of hydraulic fluid, any deficiency in the fluid supply, especially to the pump, will result in inefficient operation of the system and/or starvation of the hydraulic fluid supply from the pump to the motor.